


Strawberry-capped Dragons and Silver Coins

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Fantasy Life (Video Game), Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Brotp, Cooking, Gen, Paladins, aren't rpg games the best?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A paladin doesn't always have to rely on potions to heal up.





	

Ib got her assignment from one of the villagers, which was to go out to the fields and defeat fifteen of those bandits running around. It wasn't the first time that she had met one of those bandits, back when they had tried to steal some apples from the farmers, but she wasn't on her own that time. And she couldn't rely on her fellow paladins forever. Besides, the job got tougher as time went on. They might even have to fight dragons, though the Napdragon and its offspring were off-limits by order of the princess.

She heard of a wizard who went out unprepared and had to use up one of their Life Cures. That particular person was rumored to go through each of the twelve trades erratically, though maybe they wanted to impress their butterfly friend.

Ib shook her head, and headed into town. She went to the general store and used up most of her money on Life Cures, and stared at one of the vials, slightly regretting her impulsive buying. It would be a waste to sell them back (less Dosh than what she had started with) and decided to rely more on her shield until she got enough silver coins from the bandit's drop. Or turning in one of the bandit leaders, whichever happened first.

But first she would have to visit the bistro.

-

The bistro was quiet today, and Ib headed up to the counter, peering into the kitchen. She watched one of the cooks as he chopped at vegetables and placed them on a plate, heading out to the dining area to put it on a table.

He noticed Ib as he walked back. "Good morning, Ib."

"Morning." Ib had to tilt her head up to look at him. "Did you see the moon last night, Garry?"

"Maybe some archers want to have a real challenge," Garry replied. "What's your assignment for today?"

"Gonna fight bandits."

"Bandits? Are you all prepared for them?"

"Got Life Cures, but that's it."

"Life Cures. Only Life Cures?" Garry shook his head. "No, no, you might get seriously injured."

Ib dug around in her rucksack and pulled out one of the vials, holding it up for him to see. As if the pink liquid would be enough to persuade him.

"Wait a moment here," he said as he went back to the kitchen. He looked over to see if Alfredo was preoccupied and went to make a dish. Ib read over the favor for the villager, studying the reward for completing the task.

"Here." Ib looked up to see Garry holding out Boiled Eggs and Veggie Dishes. "This should last for a long time."

Ib took the healing items and looked at him very seriously. "I'm gonna sell the bounties and buy you a Silver Frying Pan."

Before he could protest, Ib turned and ran out the door.

When she was at the edge of town, she checked that all of her supplies were there and headed out into the field.

**Author's Note:**

> I utterly adore both of these games. 
> 
> This idea was based on some crossover drawings I did a long time ago and a plot bunny randomly ran around my head.


End file.
